Existing eye massagers generally adopt two massage methods, one of the two methods is to massage by aerating and deflating an airbag, and the other one is to massage by means of vibrations. Wherein, in the first massage method, since the airbag has a big volume, it is unable to massage acupoints around eyes targetedly; in the second massage method, the vibrations can cause a large massage strength, however, skin around eyes is fragile and sensitive, and such a massage in a large strength may cause discomfort of the skin and make a person feel dizzy.